Old Wives' Tales
by Onesimus42
Summary: Mrs. Hughes happens upon Anna and Gwen playing a game. Pure fluff


**I was looking around for Series 2 spoilers and found no fewer than three references to the 'Romanesque' nose of Jim Carter. This silliness came to mind. Again, these folks don't belong to me and will go promptly back in the DVD case after I'm finished.**

She probably should have walked in as soon as she heard the giggling. She hesitated, however, because there was no harm in socializing as long as the work got done. Then she heard why they were giggling, and she found herself to be very interested in the answers, enough that she stood to the side of the door listening closely.

Anna and Gwen were playing a game. A game that she had played herself many years ago along with probably every other young woman and young man since people could talk. They were playing "Would you rather?" Anna had just asked Gwen, "Thomas or William?" Gwen quite wisely asked, "You mean if Thomas fancied girls right?"

Anna agreed that Thomas would indeed have to fancy girls for the purposes of their game. There was a pause and Gwen said, "Well, _if_ he fancied girls and _if_ he would promise to keep his mouth shut, Thomas."

They both giggled at her answer. Elsie shook her head sadly, poor William losing out to Thomas again and to girls who knew that Thomas wasn't 'a ladies' man'. She definitely should have walked in to stop the game then, but Gwen asked Anna a question she would very much like to hear the answer to herself. "William or Mr. Carson?"

There was a long pause, too long for Elsie's taste. Gwen said, "Go on then, you shouldn't even have to think about that. Mr. Carson?"

Anna said thoughtfully, "Well, I don't know. You know what they say about the size of a man's nose."

They both started giggling again, and Elsie had heard quite enough. She walked into the room to put a stop to this in no uncertain terms. She feared that she was a bit harsher than the offense really called for, but she didn't want them to know just how much she had overheard. As she was finishing her scolding, Charles came around the corner. She let them leave then, and unless she was very much mistaken Anna was blushing faintly. She decided that maybe she was going to have to turn more of a blind eye on her conversations with Mr. Bates. It wouldn't do to have her mooning over another man.

Shutting the door behind the girls, Charles asked, "What were the girls doing for you to give them such a scolding?"

Elsie blushed slightly, "They were playing a game."

Charles looked around puzzled. He didn't see cards and surely the girls wouldn't have been dicing, would they?

"What sort of game?"

"A word game," Elsie replied definitely blushing now.

"Well, if they could play the game and still get their work done, I don't see the harm," Charles replied puzzled as to Elsie's embarrassment.

Elsie gave him a level look, "They were discussing the men of the household during their game."

"Beg pardon?"

"Charles, they were playing 'Would you rather?'"

"Would you rather what?"

Elsie looked at him exasperated, "Would you rather have this person or that person?"

"Oh, I see," then continuing too casually, "Who were they discussing?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you."

"Now, Elsie, you can't tell me just part of the story. It's not fair," he pleaded.

She looked at him amused, "Well, the final question was between William and you."

"Oh, well I'm sure they picked William then."

"They hadn't decided. A comment was made about the size of a man's nose," she said dryly.

He grinned, "What about the size of a man's nose?"

"I should think you know that old wives' tale. You probably started it yourself, a hundred years ago," she replied, grinning herself now and punching him lightly in the arm.

"Ow! Now Elsie you're not jealous, are you?"

"Of course not, but no one else had better find out from you whether that tale is true or not, unless you want a very angry Scots woman on your hands."

"The only woman who will ever know about that from me is a very beautiful Scots woman who I certainly don't mind having on my hands," he said, bending to kiss her lightly.

"Even when she's angry?"

"Especially when she's angry."


End file.
